Tuviste una oportunidad
by Kitsunero
Summary: OneShot. Nada hacia presagiar que ese no iba a ser un dia normal en la vida de Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo, de camino al punto de encuentro con su equipo...


Ahí estaban, por fin había llegado a su destino. Las puertas de Konoha se alzaban majestuosas ante él. Ahora solo se trataba de entrar, coger lo que había venido a buscar, y volver a marcharse para terminar de cumplir su sueño.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea oculta en las hojas, donde el sol comenzaba a iluminar las calles con sus rayos, elevándose por el horizonte con todo su esplendor.

Uno de esos rayos alcanzó a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de una joven pelirrosa, que dormía placidamente, soñando con las cosas con las que sueñan los adolescentes. Se desperezó, abriendo con cuidado los ojos, unos ojos verde esmeralda, para acostumbrarse a la luz emitida por el astro rey.

Había quedado con su equipo en el lugar de siempre, así que decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a prepararse. Tras desayunar, se dirigió al baño para asearse un poco, como hacía todas las mañanas. Se duchó, se cambió de ropa, se lavó los dientes y se peinó.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió a la mesilla que tenía al lado de la cama, y donde guarda el protector que la identificaba como ninja. Encima de esta, tenía una foto, una foto de su antiguo equipo. En ella estaban, a parte de ella, Kakashi, su sensei; Naruto, su gran amigo y compañero de equipo; y estaba él.

Aquél al que dedicó toda su infancia. Aquél por el que había perdido a su mejor amiga. Aquél por el que cambió toda su personalidad, solo para obtener una muestra de afecto, y del que solo obtuvo rechazo. Aquél al que, tras confesarle sus sentimientos, se marchó con un simple "gracias."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya estaba dentro. Había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba. Sin duda, sus habilidades eran buenas, muy buenas, pero tener unos ojos rojo sangre como los suyos le proporcionaba una gran ventaja.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar su objetivo, y eso no sería difícil. Sabía donde tenía que ir. Así que se dirigió raudo por los tejados de los edificios hacia su próximo destino.

Sin duda, ya no lo veía como un héroe. Que héroe traicionaría a su aldea natal, abandonaría a sus compañeros, e intentaría matar a su mejor amigo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Dejó de verle así el mismo día en que su sensei trajo a su compañero medio muerto.

Tras esto, todo fueron dudas. Dudas sobre el estado de su compañero, sobre su comportamiento con el resto del mundo, dudas. Dudas sobre su amor.

Realmente, estaba enamorada de él. Pero tras ver lo que podía hacer debido a su ambición, eso empezó a cambiar. Empezó a dudar.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde su partida, y ya no quedaba ni rastro de esas dudas. Sin duda lo quería, pero solo como amigo.

Había salido de casa hace ya un rato. Se dirigía al puente donde se reunía con su equipo. Durante el trayecto, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrada estaba, que no llegó a detectar una sombra que se movía con gran sigilo por los tejados.

Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Como esperaba, había tomado el mismo camino que siempre. Ya solo quedaba hacer acto de presencia y recoger su premio. Así que saltó del tejado y se dejó ver.

Se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba él, caído del cielo. El que ocupaba sus pensamientos…

"Sa…suke-kun" es lo único que acertó a decir la pelirrosa.

"Vaya Sakura, veo que no te has olvidado de mí." Allí estaba él, en mitad del camino, delante de ella. Vestía el kimono blanco con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, pero ya no utilizaba el lazo morado a la espalda, símbolo de los ninjas del Sonido. Llevaba una capa negra de viaje, un poco raída y vieja, posiblemente había sido utilizada en un largo viaje. Tal vez…

"Has… has decidido regresar." La pelirrosa todavía no acababa de creérselo. Un montón de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Aquél sentimiento que le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo pareció regresar de nuevo a la joven kunoichi. Hasta que la persona que se lo provocaba decidió responder.

"Así es, Sakura. He regresado. He venido a buscarte." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"¿A… a buscarme¿A mi¿Por qué?"

"Escucha Sakura, ya casi he completado mi sueño. Me libré de esa asquerosa serpiente cuando quiso hacerse con mi cuerpo. Después recorrí medio continente buscando a mi hermano, y cuando lo encontré, acabe con él." Al escuchar esto, Sakura abrió aun más los ojos. Si ya había acabado con su hermano, entonces¿Qué le faltaba por cumplir? "Ahora solo tengo que conseguir que mi clan renazca, pero para eso necesito ayuda. Y quien mejor que tú para eso."

Esto fue lo último, Sakura no podía más. Justo delante de ella, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de la niñez, pidiéndole que se fuera con él para ser la madre de sus hijos. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, que ahora no sabía si aquello era real o producto de su imaginación.

"Escucha, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Después de lo que le hice a esta aldea

no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos. No hace falta que cojas nada, sólo vayámonos." Sasuke esperó a que Sakura reaccionara para empezar a moverse. "Qué me dices."

"Está bien." El moreno sonrió con una mueca de superioridad. Después de todo, no había sido nada difícil conseguir lo que buscaba. A fin de cuentas, era la mujer que lo daría todo por él. "¿Era eso lo que querías oír?" Esto pilló por sorpresa al muchacho, que fue sacado de sus pensamientos con esa respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Escucha, Sasuke. Ya no soy la misma Sakura que conocías. He cambiado. Además¿por qué ahora? Yo te entregué mi corazón el día que te fuiste, y lo rechazaste. Yo te amaba, y esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo, pero ese día me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Tú jamás amarías a nadie, y dudo que vengas a buscarme solo porque me amas. Y aunque así fuera, perdiste tu oportunidad."

"Claro que te quiero, Sakura. Por qué sino habría vuelto a bus…" Las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por las de la kunoichi, que parecía algo enfadada.

"No, Sasuke, no." El mencionado no se lo creía. ¿En verdad esa era la misma Sakura de hace tres años? "Escucha, lo mejor será que te marches, que sigas tú camino. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que has estado aquí si es lo que quieres." Las palabras de Sakura habían hecho estragos en el Uchiha. No se esperaba recibir semejante respuesta de aquella persona que le seguía sin cesar cuando eran pequeños, de aquella que solo tenía ojos para él. "Busca a alguien que sepa corresponderte."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte?" Preguntó Sasuke en un último intento de convencerla. Cuantas veces había hecho ella lo mismo.

"No" contestó tajantemente la muchacha. Exactamente la misma respuesta que le daba él.

"Ya veo. Regresé tarde. Parece que ya no lleno tu corazón, como hace unos años" Y sin más, desapareció saltando al tejado más próximo para abandonar la aldea tal y como había entrado.

"_Te equivocas, Sasuke, nunca dejaste de estar en mi corazón. Es solo que…"_

"¡¡Sakura-chaaan!!" con esa frase apareció Naruto, acompañado de su nuevo compañero de equipo Sai, seguidos por un distraído Kakashi. Naruto y Sai se enfrascaron en una nueva pelea, mientras el sensei estaba sumergido en su mundo de erotismo ilustrado.

"…_he dejado entrar al resto del mundo."  
_

* * *

Bueno, que les ha parecido? Esta bien, mal? Si tienen alguna critica, sugerencia, duda, lo que sea, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos!


End file.
